scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chinese Take Out
|airdate = April 15, 2018 |previousepisode = Manga Mayhem |nextepisode = Fred Alone }} ''Chinese Take Out''is the sixth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise The gang goes to China and meets an old friend, Del Chillman, and frienemy Alphonse LaFleur. Both of them are searching for the Chinese dragon. And they all find it. Plot A man was wandering through China on a dark night. He looked around nervously. “I heard the rumors,” he said. “About a Chinese Dragon. Haunting here!” Suddenly, a man with a big beard walked over. “Hello,” he said. “I am Alphonse LaFleur! Greatest hunter in the world! Now, I hear something about a dragon… where is it? I must add it to my collection!” “Uh…” said the man. “Look buddy, it’s just a rumor.” “But you said it was real!” exclaimed Alphonse LaFleur. “No, I said it was a rumor!” argued the man. “No, you lie to me!” exclaimed Alphonse LaFleur. They didn’t notice the Chinese Dragon coming up behind them. It roared! “I’ve got you now!” exclaimed Alphonse LaFleur. The dragon shot a fireball at him, burning off his hat. “Or not,” said Alphonse LaFleur. He ran off. The dragon roared, echoing all around. … The next morning, the Mystery Machine was driving along through the streets of China. “I can’t believe our old friend Del Chillman asked us to come out here after so long,” said Fred. “I know,” said Velma. “That guy always was crazy. Believing in things like the Loch Ness Monster and the Yeti.” “Are you saying,” said a voice. “I am not part of this world?” Daphne rose up behind them, wearing a Loch Ness Monster costume. “Uh, Daphne,” said Fred. “What are you doing?” “I’m practicing for a movie,” said Daphne. “In case I get hired to be in one.” “Why would- never mind,” said Fred, sighing. “We’ll be there soon,” said Velma. “Like, I’m starving,” said Shaggy. “Can’t wait to get my mouth on some good Chinese food.” “Yeah, but Chinese food isn’t quite as good as American food,” said Scooby. “I disagree,” said Shaggy. “Like, Chinese food is the number one.” “Are you saying you hate your own country?” asked Scooby. “No, it’s just-” began Shaggy. “You’ve betrayed the USA,” said Scooby. The Mystery Machine’s background faded away into a dark room with a spotlight on Shaggy and another one on Scooby. Dramatic music was playing. Shaggy walked in one direction, the flag of China above his head. Scooby walked in the other with the American flag above his head. They turned to face each other. “I guess…” said Scooby. “It’s come to this.” “I guess it has,” said Shaggy. The dramatic music and spotlight slowly faded away, the two buddies turned away from each other. “Uh… what are they doing?” asked Fred. “Arguing over which food is better,” said Velma. “I am the Loch Ness Monster,” said Daphne. “Hey, I’m getting hungry,” said Shaggy. “Same,” said Scooby. The van drove up to a building and the gang got out. “Well, I guess we can get some real Chinese food,” said Velma. “And I’ll be down the street,” said Scooby. “At that great American place.” “Okay then,” said Fred. “I am the Loch Ness Monster,” said Daphne. Scooby walked across the street and walked into an American restaurant. He spotted Alphonse LaFleur, the hunter he had met on Mount Everest! “Alphonse LaFleur?” asked Scooby. “Scooby!” exclaimed Alphonse. “Where is your friend with the beard?” “Elsewhere,” said Scooby. He sat down at a table. A waiter walked over. “Hello sir,” he said. “I’m Tony, your American waiter! I’ll get you some American food!” He walked off. Meanwhile, Shaggy was eating Chinese food. “I won’t let Scoob stop me,” said Shaggy. “I love Chinese food!” “For the five-hundred-and-sixty-second time, what would you like to order?” asked a waiter. “I am the Loch Ness Monster,” said Daphne. Soon, the gang had met up in the van. Scooby was in the front. “I ran into Alphonse LaFleur!” exclaimed Scooby. “And Tony, the American waiter.” “You did?” asked Fred. “It’s been forever since we saw him,” said Velma. “Like, how was he?” asked Shaggy. “I don’t talk to country betrayers,” said Scooby. The van drove out in the middle of nowhere. They stopped at a small house atop a grassy hill and got out. It was very foggy and had started to rain heavily. The gang got out and walked up to the front door. Del Chillman opened it. “Guys!” exclaimed Del. “You made it. Man, I’m glad to see you. This Alphonse LaFleur guy keeps showing up while I’m trying to find to the Chinese Dragon and completely totaling the vibe.” “Like, that’s too bad,” said Shaggy. “I hope I don’t find it,” said Scooby. Two glowing yellow eyes appeared behind him in the fog. Everybody started at him. “What?” asked Scooby. “Behind you,” said Shaggy. “I can’t hear you, country betrayer,” said Scooby. “I am the Loch Ness Monster,” said Daphne. “No you’re not!” exclaimed Velma. “Scooby, really!” exclaimed Fred. “What?!” exclaimed Scooby. “The Chinese Dragon is right behind you!” exclaimed Del. “Oh,” said Scooby. “Okay.” Suddenly, he seemed to realize what was being said to him and turned around. He spotted the Chinese Dragon and screamed! “Run, man!” exclaimed Del. The chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Chinese Dragon through the fog, only seeing the yellow eyes behind them. Scooby holds up an American flag and knocks Shaggy over with it. The Chinese Dragon continues towards him. Scooby lets his nail come out, and cuts a door in the fog. He walks through, vanishing from sight. The Chinese Dragon flies into view, revealing it as a green dragon with glowing yellow eyes. It roars a high pitched screech-like roar and flies up into the air. Del Chillman is riding Daphne through the fog, thinking she is the Loch Ness Monster. The Chinese Dragon rides up behind them and roars! It begins to come closer. Daphne stands up and runs. Del runs after as it roars the eerie roar. Velma and Fred are running through the fog. Velma ducks to the ground as it flies into them, knocking Fred over. They get up, and run back into the house. The chase scene ends. “See what I mean, man?” asked Del. “At least I can finally prove a dragon to the world. But sadly it’s always in the fog and I can’t get a picture.” “Well, it certainly looks like we’ve got a mystery to solve,” said Velma. “I am the Loch Ness Monster,” said Daphne. “Right, we should split up,” said Fred. “Like, let’s go Scoob,” said Shaggy. “I’m not going with a country betrayer,” said Scooby. “Fine,” said Fred. “Velma, Scooby, and I will head into town. Daphne, Shaggy, Del, stay here.” … Scooby, Fred, and Velma were wandering along. “Hello!” exclaimed a man, jumping in front of them. “I am Zhu. Have you seen the dragon? I’ve been searching for it.” “Zhu is my helper,” explained Alphonse LaFleur. “Yeah, we’ve seen it,” said Velma. “It was pretty far away,” said Fred. “Where?” asked Alphonse. “Elsewhere,” said Scooby. “Well, go look for it Zhu,” said Alphonse LaFleur. “Come with me my friends, I have much to show you.” He led them into a Chinese restaurant. “Meet Alphonse LaFleur’s Chinese Food Place,” he said. “After failing to catch the yeti, I came to China to open a restaurant. But when that dragon showed up, I knew I must come back to catch one last creature!” “You can’t!” exclaimed a voice. An old man walked over. “Hello, I’m John, an animal lover from UK. And I must tell you not to kill the dragon! It’s the last of a thought to be extinct species! You can’t do it!” “My friend,” said Alphonse LaFleur. “I can do anything!” Meanwhile, Del, Daphne, and Shaggy were in Del’s new house, looking at his computer. “Here’s the best pictures I could get of that dragon,” said Del. “Pretty blurry, man.” “Like, pretty scary, man,” said Shaggy. “I am the Loch Ness Monster,” said Daphne. “You are?” asked Del. “Nope,” said Shaggy. “Yeah, you’re right, it’s just Daphne,” said Del. “Like, yup,” said Shaggy. They turned back to the computer screen. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma, Alphonse LaFleur, and Scooby were in the restaurant. John had left. They walked out, and came face to face with the Chinese Dragon! It roared like a lion, and began to spit fire! They all screamed and hopped into the Mystery Machine. The dragon continued after them! They drove over to Del’s house and ran inside. Del was standing there along with Shaggy and Daphne. “Woah!” he exclaimed, holding up his camera and taking pictures. “I’ve got you know!” exclaimed Alphonse LaFleur. Suddenly, the dragon flew out and away into the distance. “Like, where were you?” asked Shaggy. “A Chinese restaurant,” said Scooby. “Oh, so you’ve joined team Chinese food?” asked Shaggy. “No, I’ve joined team country,” said Scooby. “I’m still with America. Unlike… unlike you!” “I’m outta here,” said Alphonse LaFleur. He walked out. Suddenly, the dragon flew by, grabbed him, and flew off, sounding just like an owl taunting them. “Oh no, he’s got Alphonse!” exclaimed Fred. “And I’m the Loch Ness Monster,” said Daphne. “No you’re not!” exclaimed Velma. Suddenly, the dragon flew back towards the house! Everybody ducked as he took out the top of the roof, then flew off. “Oh no!” exclaimed Del as his computer electrocuted and all his photos were lost. “My stuff! It’s gone!” “Like, and I’m hungry,” said Shaggy. “You are a country betrayer,” said Scooby. “Now I guess I’m gonna have to leave, start over with a new monster,” said Del. They walked off towards the Mystery Machine. Suddenly, Fred picked something up. “The dragon dropped this,” he said, holding it out to Velma. “It’s an American flag pin,” said Velma. “Del, maybe not all hope is lost. We know who this dragon is.” “Really?” asked Del. “Awesome!” “Then it’s time to set a trap,” said Fred. “And Daphne, you’ll have to take off that costume.” … Soon, Scooby was standing along. “I’m the bait, but I won’t do it with a country betrayer,” said Scooby. Shaggy walked over to him. “Why are you here?” asked Scooby. “Like, I can’t let you face the dragon alone!” exclaimed Shaggy. “But you betrayed your country!” exclaimed Scooby. “But Scoob,” said Shaggy. “Just because I like Chinese food better, doesn’t mean I hate America. In fact, I’ve been really wanting some American food, but didn’t want to admit it.” “Well, I’ve been wanting Chinese food, but didn’t want to admit it,” said Scooby. He held out his paw. Shaggy shook it. “Like, I’m glad we’re friends again.” “Me too,” said Scooby. Suddenly, the screech echoed around. The dragon flew above them, then began to come towards them! Scooby and Shaggy screamed and ran. The Chinese Dragon followed them. They ran into Del’s house, which seemed to be fixed. The Chinese Dragon followed, and they ran out, pulling a string. The fake house collapsed over it, causing the dragon to spark. Del, the gang, and the police ran towards them. “I escaped the dragon,” said Alphonse LaFleur, walking over. “That would be so hard, considering you are the dragon!” exclaimed Fred, pulling a remote control out of Alphonse LaFleur’s dragon. “No!” exclaimed Alphonse. “Why would I attack my own restaurant!” “Because you weren’t the only dragon,” said Velma, grabbing Del’s camera and showing it to the gang. It was a remote control! “So, there were two monsters?” asked Daphne. “Aren’t there always?” asked Fred. “How’d you know?” asked Del. “You and Alphonse were the only people with motives to fake a dragon,” said Velma. “The USA pin belonged to you, since that’s where you’re from. You wanted to fake a dragon and get a picture of it. Alphonse wanted to stop you from finding the dragon so he could hunt it down first.” “By creating a dragon?” asked Scooby. “Like, people these days are so strange,” said Shaggy. “How’d you figure out there was more than one dragon?” asked Daphne. “That was easy,” said Velma. “One of the dragons roared like an owl and only flew around, that was the one belonging to Alphonse when he faked his kidnapping. The other roared like a lion and breathed fire. That one was Del’s.” “Yes, if I had known that idiot had faked the dragon anyway, I wouldn’t have destroyed his house,” said Alphonse. “It’s his fault! If that meddling fool had told me, he would have to leave China!” The police took him away. “Well guys,” said Del. “Thanks for solving the mystery. Even though I kinda did it. But Alphonse was the one committing crimes. He destroyed my house. Man, I’m gonna leave China and look for something new.” … Scooby and Shaggy were sitting in the Mystery Machine. Shaggy was eating American food, and Scooby was eating Chinese food. “Like, that was gross!” exclaimed Shaggy, swallowing a bite of something. “So I guess it’s come to this,” said Scooby. “Like, not again,” moaned Shaggy. “Just kidding!” exclaimed Scooby, “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review below! Locations *China Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva * Daphneism: Being the Loch Ness Monster. Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:Episodes